


Better Tomorrows

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Resa was just planning on having a few drinks at the bar after her long day, but a couple Alphas have another idea.





	Better Tomorrows

Resa headed for the bar, eager to put her long day behind her.  She’d been late to her first class of the morning, which meant that she wasn’t able to get her usual seat at the front of the room.  Concentrating (let alone hearing the professor) in that lecture hall was impossible from the back, so she knew she missed important information.

After that, she went to speak with another professor about a low grade on a paper from last week, but he gave her no leeway or makeup assignment.  It wasn’t  _completely_  off topic that she had gone off on a two page tangent in the middle of the paper about Omega rights in today’s society versus fifty years ago, especially because it was a civil rights class.  The professor didn’t agree, however, insisting that she narrow her focus to the prompt at hand in the future.

Resa followed that unsatisfying meeting up with a few hours in the library, another class, and then dinner with her suitemates.  Living in the on-campus apartment complex was nice when it came to her commute, but it meant that she didn’t have the greatest relationship with the people she lived with, as they weren’t close friends.  Luckily she had her own room.

Long story short, Resa needed a drink.  

She didn’t have to wait long before the bartender headed over to her, her fiery red hair standing out amongst the patrons trying to wave him down.  She ordered her usual before relaxing on her barstool, grateful that the bar wasn’t overcrowded.  Too often the smells of college-town bars were overwhelming, with handsy Alphas, Omegas who didn’t yet know how to control their heats, and Betas attempting to wear fake Alpha scents to attract their one-night stands.  Tonight, however, was a Tuesday, so the place was only about half-full.

Resa took a long gulp of her drink once she got it from the bartender, sighing as she felt the alcohol hit her system.  That was exactly the type of relaxation she needed.

Someone slid onto the barstool next to her, but Resa paid them no attention.  She wasn’t really in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone be hit on.

The bartender came over to take their order, and Resa spared a glance.  Next to her sat a gorgeous man, long and lean body draped over his stool. Resa looked away quickly, not wanting to be caught staring, but image of the man’s shaggy hair was ingrained into her brain, the one dimple she saw making her smile into her drink as she took another sip.

The guy got his drink, downing it in one gulp as he waved for another.  Resa’s eyebrows shot up in surprise – he had obviously come to the barstool to drink, not hit on her.  Maybe he was safe to talk to.

Deciding to go for light conversation, Resa angled her body toward the guy.  “Long day?” she asked pleasantly, indicating his empty glass.

The guy looked at her with surprise before huffing a laugh and shrugging.  “Yeah, you could say that,” he replied, thanking the bartender for his second drink.  He sipped it, unlike downing the first one.  “Rough meeting with a prof today.”

Resa nodded, understanding completely.  “Me too, actually.  And I was late to my first class of the morning.”

“Ugh, that’s just the worst, isn’t it?” he replied, empathizing with her.  “Especially when it’s a lecture hall and the only open seats are way in the back.”

“Exactly!” Resa exclaimed, relieved that this stranger understood.  He laughed at her enthusiasm, making her blush.  

“I’m Sam,” he introduced himself, holding out his hand.  Resa took it.

“Resa.  Nice to meet you.”  She picked up her drink, holding it out toward him.  “To better tomorrows?”

Sam clinked his glass against hers, nodding.  “To better tomorrows.”

Even though Resa had not come to the bar intending to make a friend, she found herself chatting with Sam for the next half hour or so, talking about their majors, what they would do after they graduated in May, and finding out that they’d shared a few classes over the past few years without knowing it.  Conversation with Sam was easy and Resa began to enjoy herself despite her long, annoying day.

She was on a rant about her low grade because of her Omega rights tirade when she noticed that Sam had perked up a bit.  She ignored it, figuring that Sam had just realized that she was an Omega, but she couldn’t care less about all of the hierarchy bullshit.  She was smart and confident in herself, and she would let everyone else worry about their secondary genders while she worried about working her way up in the world.

A short while later Sam excused himself to the bathroom, making sure that Resa knew he’d be back. She nodded, turning toward her drink to take a sip.

Only seconds after Sam had left her side, someone took his place.  She looked over, her eyes immediately immersed in green swirls. The guy was incredibly attractive, and he obviously knew it.

“Hey sweetheart,” he drawled, leaning one elbow against the bartop.  “Looks like you could use a little pick-me-up.”

Resa rolled her eyes. This was the kind of Alpha that she always tried to avoid when she went out, and she wasn’t going to give him the time of day.

“Thanks, but no thanks,” she replied, sipping her drink again.  Unfortunately, the guy didn’t take the let down.

“Ah, come on,” he pleaded. “I’m just here to have a nice chat. The name’s Dean, and what’s yours, gorgeous?”

Sam had gotten Resa in such a good mood that she decided to cut the guy some slack, but just a little. “Resa.  I’ll let you know in a little while if it’s nice to meet you or not.”

The tease in her voice had Dean laughing, a full belly laugh that was infectious.  Without meaning to, a giggle left Resa’s lips, probably helped by the alcohol she’d consumed.

“So tell me about yourself, fiery Resa,” Dean queried.  “Where ya from, what’s your major, what do you like?”

Resa was impressed with the confidence oozing from the man, so she answered his questions.  Sure, there was a different feel to this conversation than the ease that she’d been talking to Sam with – a sort of underlying flirtation accompanied every word from Dean.  She had to admit, though, it was nice to have the attention.

Until Sam got back.

“Excuse me, but that’s my seat,” Sam said politely, but his body language said something else entirely. Resa could smell the anger and jealousy rolling off of him, any question of his Alpha-ness gone with the territorial scent.  

Dean immediately reacted, standing to look Sam in the eye.  While Sam had a couple inches on Dean, Dean was wider and a little more muscular than Sam.  Resa turned in her seat to watch carefully.

“I’m afraid you got up, leaving the seat completely vacant.  You can find another one if you really want to sit, though,” Dean told Sam, smirking slightly.  

Before either Alpha could say anything else, Resa stood up, putting a hand on both of their chests where they’d puffed out.  “Listen, guys, it’s been nice, but I’m heading out.  I think you two should do the same.”  With that she turned, putting money down on the bar to cover her drinks and then walked between them, knowing their eyes were torn between her leaving and challenging the other.

“Resa, wait-“ she heard Sam call from behind her, before she heard a scuffling sound.  She rolled her eyes as Dean spoke as well.

“Resa, sweetheart, come on-“

More scuffling.  Resa stopped about ten steps away, putting her hands on her hips as she turned back to the boys.  “You may as well stop fighting,” she said with authority, drawing their eyes.  “A little conversation with this Omega isn’t getting you in her pants.  Better luck next time.”

She saw the wave of disappointment fall over both their faces before she headed out the door, confidence in every step.  Hopefully both Alphas learned that they couldn’t always have an Omega wrapped around their little finger after one evening, especially an Omega as strong as Resa.

Sure, she’d give them each a second chance if she saw them again, but tonight was all about her and she was ready to head home, eager to have the better tomorrow she’d cheersed for earlier.


End file.
